1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to an improved wheeled caddy that enables a user to customize the caddy based on an end use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible, wheeled carts have been used for year to carry produce and various items. They have not, however, ever been more than a single large cavity for placing groceries or other items. This does not present a problem when the carts are being used to carry large bulky items, however when used for files or merchandise that requires protection and separation, the prior art carts present problems.
Another problem presented with prior art carts is when stacking items such as brief cases or luggage on top of the cart, there is no built in method of retaining the items onto the cart. The only available method in the prior art is to use separate bungie cords or other tying devices to secure the items. Although this works effectively, the loose cords present a storage problem and easily get lost. The disclosed cart overcomes these problem by disclosing a collapsible cart with a removable container, file holders and a built in bungie cord holder.